Bullshit
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Percakapan singkat berjudul 'Omong Kosong' antara Woozi dan Hoshi di perjalanan pulang ke dorm. / SEVENTEEN FF / HoZi / SoonHoon / Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi, Lee Jihoon/Woozi


Title: Bullshit

Character: Woozi and Hoshi (SEVENTEEN)

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Woozi baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di studio. Membereskan kertas-kertas partitur, lirik dan lainnya. Dia juga sudah mematikan komputernya. Dia ingin sekali kembali _dorm_ , tapi ketika mengingat dia harus jalan kaki untuk sampai di _dorm_ , dia jadi malas sendiri. Dengan tas di pangkuannya, Woozi masih terduduk di depan komputer. Sempat terbesit di pikirannya untuk tidur di ruang latihan. Di sana ada sofa properti untuk _perform_ 'Pretty U' yang muat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri, Woozi memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Kasur lebih nyaman dari apa pun untuk tidur. Dia membuka pintu ruang studionya yang dia kunci dari dalam. Dia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun ketika bekerja, terutama tiga makhluk rusuh yang menyebut diri mereka BooSeokSoon. Begitu pintu terbuka dengan sempurna, dia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki, salah satu anggota BooSeokSoon berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar di wajah yang Woozi yakin sama buruknya dengan dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu terlihat lelah ditambah badan itu pastinya terasa lengket karena keringat.

"Tersenyumlah," laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berkata dengan senyum yang belum lepas dari wajah lelahnya.

"Kenapa-,"

"Aku menyukainya."

"Aku belum selesai, Hosh. Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku baru membuat beberapa gerakan koreografi."

"Jangan menungguku lagi, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku memang harus mengerjakan koreografi untuk kita," kata Hoshi menyangkal. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya menyangkal. Dia memang punya niat awal untuk menunggu Woozi selesai dengan lagunya, tapi dia juga sudah tahu konsep lagu yang dikerjakan Woozi. Jadilah dia sedikit memikirkan beberapa gerakan.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Woozi. Dia hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur.

"Lagumu sudah jadi?" tanya Hoshi di sela perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Sudah, tapi belum sempurna. Besok aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan kalian."

"Tersenyumlah. Setidaknya setelah kamu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kamu harus tersenyum," kata Hoshi dengan semangat.

"Kenapa aku harus tersenyum?" tanya Woozi. Kalau boleh jujur pekerjaan Woozi tidak akan pernah selesai, pekerjaan mereka tak akan ada habisnya. Tapi, Woozi tahu maksud Hoshi adalah menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari itu yang artinya tidak membuat waktu mereka terbuang sia-sia. Tapi, untuk tersenyum setelahnya, haruskah itu dilakukan?

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Hoshi dengan tenang.

Woozi hanya mendengus karena sungguh itu tak membantu Woozi untuk mengerti. "Selain itu, Hosh," kata Woozi malas.

"Karena kamu akan terlihat bahagia."

" _Bullshit!_ "

"Hei!"

"Apa? Nyatanya memang begitu. Bahagia itu semu. Itu hanya masalah _mood_. Baik atau tidak. Ketika _mood_ -kita sedang baik itulah bahagia. Dan itu semua akan rusak ketika ingatan buruk yang tersimpan di otak kita muncul begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja ingatan buruk itu."

"Otak kita tidak di- _setting_ untuk itu. Otak kita digunakan untuk mengingat, semua. Baik dan buruk. Tanpa ada penghapus, hanya ada pengalih perhatian."

"Pengecut."

"Apa katamu?"

"Pengecut. Pengalih perhatian? Berarti lari dari kenyataan."

"Bukan. Pengalih perhatian bukan lari. Kita tetap menghadapi kenyataan. Pengalih perhatian adalah istirahat. Jika kita tetap memaksa menghadapi sesuatu tanpa istirahat, itu artinya _error_ lalu _failed_. Selanjutnya gila dan mati."

"Tapi kamu merusak dirimu sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu pengalih perhatianmu adalah bekerja."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Bekerja terlalu keras juga tidak baik."

"Bercerminlah sebelum berkata seperti itu."

Begitulah percakapan mereka berakhir. Woozi lebih memilih mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Hoshi. Sedang Hoshi, dia sangat ingin menyusul Woozi. Tapi, dia baru menyadari bahwa kakinya sudah tak bisa diajak berlari. Dia lelah luar biasa, berjalan saja rasanya berat.

"Oke, sepertinya aku memang harus membawa cermin ke mana pun aku pergi."

 **END**

* * *

Pahamkah kalian dengan ini? I'm stuck. Tapi, kalo buat saya ini versi kasar/? lagunya Woozi - Simple.

Saya nggak tau ini genre apa. Sebenarnya saya selalu kesulitan pasang genre. Meskipun pasang genre romance juga isinya biasa aja. Kalo lebih jeli lagi, saya nggak pernah memperjelas hubungan para karakter dan skinship-nya nggak lebih dari pelukan. Itu semua sengaja sih, saya baru balik nulis BL 4 bulan lalu dan saya tidak seberani dulu lagi.

Oke, terima kasih buat yang mau baca cerita saya. Semoga kalian nggak kecewa sama karya saya yang selalu abu-abu/?.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

291016


End file.
